


Пыль

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Пыль

Кит не схватился за баярд только потому, что команда начала кричать раньше, чем с потолка на него посыпалась разноцветная пыль. Кит терпеть не мог сюрпризы отчасти от того, что приятных в его жизни было не слишком много, а война и вовсе отучила ждать хорошего. Лучшее, чего можно было дождаться — это затишье, все свои живы и не ранены, о большем Кит не загадывал.  
— Кит, не тормози! Лови свет и загадывай желание!  
Окрик Лэнса вывел Кита из лёгкого ступора, и тот подставил руки. Красные, синие, зелёные искры оседали на его руках знакомым фиолетовым цветом. Тем самым, который врезался в сознание раскаленной иглой нового знания — Широ мёртв. И воздух — здесь, а не в относительно недавнем прошлом — закончился.  
— Кит! Кит, дыши!  
Обеспокоенный голос чудом пробрался сквозь вату в ушах. В поле зрения, сузившегося до собственных ладоней, появились руки. Кит отдернулся назад, защищая драгоценную пыль, едва не зарычал, но тут его перехватили за запястья и дернули к себе, крепко прижали, и в ноздри ударил знакомый запах.  
— Тише, Кит. Дыши со мной. Давай. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.  
Сначала к Киту вернулось дыхание, потом слух и зрение, и он обнаружил себя вцепившимся мёртвой хваткой в Широ. Живого. И судорожно вздохнул, сбивая выровнявшийся было ритм.  
— Живой.  
Голос прозвучал грубо как наждачка по металлу, но Широ похоже было плевать. Он прижал его голову к себе, не давая отстраниться.   
— Живой, Кит. Я — живой. И никуда не денусь. Слово.  
— Ты не можешь…  
— Могу. Разве я когда-нибудь нарушал данное обещание?   
Кит отстранился и медленно кивнул. Широ всегда держал слово, и это большее, на что следовало рассчитывать. Об остальном Кит будет заботиться сам, также как делал всё это время, и лучше бы никогда больше не иметь дело с пылью.  
— Что это было?  
— Дурацкий сюрприз, — Широ немного отстранился, обнял за плечи и указал на торжественно украшенный зал.  
Кит с сомнением рассмотрел кривую надпись с поздравлением и недоуменно покосился на Широ.  
— День рождения? Серьёзно? Сейчас?  
— Всем нужен отдых. — Широ вздохнул. — Я не знал, что они устроят тебе звездопад. Думал, подарят, и мы потом устроим его вдвоем, если ты захочешь. Прости.  
— А где все?  
— Кажется, их выгнала Кроллия, я был занят.  
Кит смутился, прекрасно понимая, кем именно Широ был занят. Хорошо, что мама всех быстро увела: Кит с детства ненавидел показывать свои слабости другим, и с возрастом это не изменилось. Впрочем, это, как и многое другое, на Широ не распространялось.  
Кит предпочел не развивать тему, а спросить о другом:  
— И что это за звездопад?  
— Звёздная пыль. Говорят, что если загадать желание, оно непременно исполнится. Жаль, что мы всё испортили.  
Кит подумал, а потом задумчиво посмотрел на Широ и улыбнулся.  
— Да нет. Теперь сюрприз стал хорошим.  
Кит накрыл руку Широ, все ещё спокойно лежащую на его плече, своей.  
Широ был рядом, живой и здоровый. Ему бы в голову не пришло желать ничего другого.


End file.
